


...Let Them Pretend They're In Control

by Writing_Wren



Series: Ignore The Martian [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/pseuds/Writing_Wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has been gone for a week and Cat is done with it.<br/>Cat's perspective on "Don't Deal With Martians..." plus a run in with Hank later that evening at Catco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Let Them Pretend They're In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net but transfering over to my new AO3 account.
> 
> This was first posted on ff.net as a second chapter to "Don't Deal With Martians" but is being posted here as part of a series because I feel it better fits that category.

She had been right.

When Cat had made the decision to come and see Kara today she hadn't actually planned on calling the girl out on her ridiculous deception. Her only concern had been to get her assistant back. She was begrudged to admit it but in the week she had been gone Cat had missed the bright young woman. Carter had missed her too, he had enough no shows in his life without adding Kara to the list. And she really could use having a, admittedly somewhat undervalued, but highly competent assistant again.

James and little hobbit that was always sending lovelorn looks at Kara had managed to help her for the first day, the day she had been expecting Kara to be back at work, but they were terrible long term substitutes. By the end of the day Cat had resigned herself to hiring a stand it.

She had made a point, in the years before Kara, to keep a list of possible hires for the position on hand. She was perfectly aware that she was no peach to work for and no one ever lasted more than a few months before being fired, or having a breakdown. She had over the years continued to keep the list up to date. After Kara had reached the six month mark however the list had stopped being because she was expecting to fire her assistant, by the year mark it had also stopped being because she expected Kara to break under the pressure of the job. The list had instead become something she kept so that she would be prepared for Kara deciding to move on, or for if she promoted the girl.

So with Kara nowhere in sight out had come the list. She had been sure to tell the young woman on the phone that it would temporary, that she was simply standing in while her normal assistant was dealing with some family crisis. She hadn't been sure why she had bothered to make up the lie at the time. Or perhaps thinking that had been the real lie told that day. She had told the temp that because she couldn't face the idea that Kara had left her in the lurch like that.

It had been horrible. Her latte that morning had been cold. The woman had been dressed like a first year law intern just out of college, and every other word out of her mouth, had somehow related to how she'd really love being able to make these little tasks she was doing for Cat a routine thing. Cat had fired her at lunch time and once again it was up to James and the hobbit to pick up the slack.

Day three's assistant had been much the same but the coffee had at least been lukewarm so she had made it until 3pm.

Day four's assistant had made a promising start but had clearly overstated their level of competence with computers. After fielding several calls, from several departments reporting that they had been sent the wrong information for their sections, and being made to sit through the computer boy awkwardly explaining how the problem had occurred, she had fired the lackwit responsible. She had then spent the next hour and a half sorting out the mess they had left in their wake.

Day fives assistant had been some clearly closeted boy, who seemed overall a little too self conscious. He had however produced a morning coffee that qualified as just slightly above warm, at least for the first sip, and he seemed to have a good grip on the email system unlike the buffoon of the previous day. He had in fact made it until the morning of day six. Which was when he made a near fatal mistake.

Carter who had been away with his father for a few days had insisted on dropping in to see her before he went to school that morning. Cat had exited her private elevator just in time to hear her walking stereotype of a male assistant telling Carter that whoever his mum's old assistant was she was _long gone_ , but that Carter shouldn't worry because _he'd_ be the man in charge of looking after Cat, the cretin had actually had the gall to use her name, from here on out.

If the two implications made; the first that Kara wouldn't be returning, and second that Cat needed a man to look out for her, hadn't been enough to make Cat furious enough to fire the man on the spot -and they had been- then seeing the look of absolute distress on Carter's face upon hearing them certainly had been.

She was still a little annoyed that James had swept in and started diffusing the situation before she could have the satisfaction of having security called, to forcibly remove the trembling young man from the building. A more rational part of her appreciated that he had stopped her from going too far in front of Carter. Once she had made sure to clearly state that the boy was fired, Cat had told James to call if anything he came up that he couldn't handle, and then took Carter home.

Her poor baby had been shaking almost as much as the nitwit she had fired by the time she had gotten home. Cat had fleetingly been concerned that it was because of her own behaviour. Right up until they had entered their penthouse apartment and Carter had practically exploded, demanding information about where Kara was, wanting to know who the idiot who had been messing up her desk was. It was a side of her son Cat hadn't really seen before. Closer to the confident young man she knew he could be, but also disturbingly closer the rebellious teen archetype Cat was hoping he wouldn't slip into in coming years.

The outburst had been short lived the shy growing boy she knew quickly re-emerging. They had moved out onto the swinging chair on the balcony and discussed the topic in a much calmer manner. Cat had known of course that Carter liked Kara. He had made that very clear since the disastrous incident when she had allowed the girl to watch him for the weekend. She hadn't realised just how much though. She spent the first five minutes assuring him that she had not fired Kara and that her assistant had been called away for something important.

That was when Carter smiled and said that he had noticed Supergirl had been a lot busier later. Cat had been at a loss for words. Her son thought Kara was Supergirl? Carter had been amused by her silence and taken the time to explain the evidence he had gathered. Apparently he had, had it figured out even before Cat. She had been very proud, but also a little miffed that he hadn't let her in on the secret.

Carter had been just as confused as Cat was when she recounted the night in her office with both Kara and Supergirl standing side by side. They were however far more inclined to trust their original instincts on the matter. It hadn't taken them long to decide that even if they didn't know how she'd done it, Kara had pulled off a rather impressive bit of trickery. There had then been a tangent conversation in which Carter had sternly berated his mother for threatening to fire Supergirl and for not taking the young hero seriously when she had said she'd quit.

Cat had allowed him his moment of taking on the more mature role in their relationship, and had solemnly promised that she would see about getting Kara back. The pair had then spent the rest of the day planning how they would get Kara to admit she had tried to trick Cat after she came back to work. Oddly enough no discussion was made as to how they would get Kara back to work. Neither of them were willing to entertain the idea that Kara may not want to return to them.

Day seven had started with Cat striding purposefully into her office. She didn't even spare a glance at her latest assistant, who had been standing there waiting with a latte. Instead she set about trying to call Kara. Her efforts were met with an automated message that the number she was trying to call no longer existed.

Irritated by the development but undeterred Cat had called for her coffee. Which might as well have been iced. The simpering little girl who had brought it to her had squeaked out an apology and taken it away promising to return with a hot one. Or at least Cat assumed she that was what she had said. Cat was already impatiently waiting for her log-in to verify on her computer so that she could access her email.

She must have rewritten the message a dozen times. Every time she thought she was done something would need her attention. A meeting with a department head, a layout that needed approval, the altogether too shy assistant asking if she would like lunch. Every time she returned to her computer after dealing with whatever it was the message looked wrong. Too formal. Too distant. Too demanding. Cat had been floored by that sensation, unused to worrying that she was pushing too hard about anyone other than Carter.

Finally with only a couple of hours left in the work day Cat had sent a short message to what was listed as Kara's personal email account, asking that she call Cat at her earliest convenience. It was a few quiet minutes after hitting send that Cat had an unwanted thought.

What if Kara had already found a new job to fill the hours of the day when she wasn't being Supergirl?

So Cat had spent the last 2 hours before the end of business day scouring the internet for jobs advertised in the past week that might have been of interest to Kara, or would enable Kara to use the skills she had developed at Catco. Cat found that she actually knew a surprising amount more about the younger woman than she had first thought, but it all felt incredibly lacking in the face of so many different options.

When the walking ball of nervous energy had stepped just inside the door to inform her that it was according to the schedule time for Cat to go home, Cat had nodded shortly and informed the slip of a thing that her regular assistant would be returning tomorrow and the girls services were no longer required. The poor creature had bolted from the office almost immediately.

Cat had spent the car ride home that evening formulating her game plan for the next day. She had no way of telling if Kara had received her email. She had briefly toyed with the idea of having the sweater clad computer minion attempt some techno wizardry to find out but discarded the idea quickly. It would be much better for her blood pressure to just try visiting Kara's apartment before work in the morning.

That night she had reported her attempts of the day to Carter, who listened with a very serious expression and nodded in an officious manner when she had told him what she had planned for the morning. It was rather comical to see how earnest he was being about the whole affair, but then Cat had realised she had been treating the matter just as wholeheartedly.

She hadn't slept well that night. Or at all really. Despite having told Carter outright that Kara hadn't found a new day job Cat still worried she hadn't managed enough research to be sure. When Carter had found her sitting on the couch earlier this morning, one hand wrapped around a mug of coffee, the other tapping away at the tablet in her lap, she was quick to tell him that she had simply woken up a little earlier than usual in preparation for going to see Kara. The look her gave her suggested he knew she was lying but he had let the subject drop.

Less than an hour later Carter had, with no small amount of pouting on his part, been dropped off at school and Cat had headed over to Kara's apartment.

Whatever Cat had been expecting as she had pounded on the door hard enough to hurt her hand and make the wood rattle in its frame, the emotional rollercoaster that had occurred was not it.

When the door had finally started to open Cat had barreled in, getting straight into the dialogue that she may or may not have mentally rehearsed in the small hours of the morning. She had been pretty well bitched slapped by the realization that in the three years Kara had been working for her she had never even visited her neighbourhood never mind her apartement. It wasn't that odd given their positions, but considering how much Kara knew about Cat's own life it felt unbalanced. Still Cat had persevered in following her script, taking note of surprisingly well -if cheaply- decorated space. Until she had turned around and looked at Kara properly for the first time. Her hair had looked clean and slightly messy from just getting out of bed but it seemed to lack its usual shine. The pyjamas she'd been wearing might have looked cozy if it wasn't for the way they hung off her drooping shoulders. Her face had the look of someone who had been crying heavily for long periods of time and, her expression had been uncharacteristically drawn.

Cat had always known she wasn't great at filtering herself but she was ready to tear her own hair out when she had told Kara she looked like crap.

From there on out the script was out of the window. It was all Cat could do to keep up with the moment. Which perhaps somewhat inevitably resulted in bringing up Kara's identity as Supergirl. She had felt fear when Kara had swung the door shut and stalked up to her. Not of Kara, rationally she knew the girl would never harm her. What she felt was something far more primal. Even if mentally she knew it wouldn't come to that, her body recognized that the approaching form could probably tear through her like tissue paper. But then Kara was talking, and then shouting, and there was fear in her voice that made the situation feel so entirely backwards. It had made Cat feel grateful for all of the shouting matches she'd had with board members, and her mother, and her ex. Being yelled at was something she knew how to deal with.

Except maybe she didn't because suddenly she had been admitting that _she_ needed Kara. Something she hadn't even admitted to herself before that moment. She didn't get a chance to dwell on the matter though before indignation flooded her system, accompanied by no small amount of hurt trust when Kara had asked if she would be releasing her identity to the world. When the girl had questioned whether Carter would say anything Cat had been about ready to slap her, affections be damned, but again Kara had changed the gears of the conversation, showing concern for Cat _and_ Carter's safety.

Then suddenly Kara was declaring that Cat was someone she cared for and Cat had, had no idea how to take that. There are so many levels of care. What does the damn word even really mean anyway? But then she was kneeling down next to Kara, gods only know when they had ended up down there, and the vulnerable adoration she could see in those tear reddened eyes was just too much too resist.

Afterwards Kara had let out a small chuckle that was the first hint of the Kara Cat knew returning. Cat had finally gotten the chance to catch her bearings as she had knelt there with Kara nestled into her shoulder.

Of course having the chance to get her bearings didn't actually mean Cat had gotten them.

In what felt like no time at all he phone had begun ringing. The fact that it was Carter's ringtone had made answering an automatic action. She had almost begun to panic in the second between hanging up the phone having just promised Carter Kara would be at the office that afternoon and between Kara's playful announcement that she would have to go get dressed. They had agreed Kara would be coming back, that didn't have to mean today. Kara may have wanted to take the day to gather herself. Cat knew that if she had been in Kara's place that she would have.

But Kara was finally behaving like Kara again. Her eyes were bright and her smile even brighter. Cat could barely recognize her as the same woman who had opened the door. And then there was flirting, and the confidence Kara was displaying seemed a little more Supergirl, than _Keira._ Flirting lead to another kiss. Kissing Kara the first time had been nice, and kind of healing, for both of them. Kissing Kara the second time, when she was smiling and confident, that was fireworks. When Kara had leapt back from her so bodily Cat had felt an apology fly to the tip of her tongue. She had swallowed it down. Cat Grant didn't apologise unless she had done something wrong, which she most certainly had not. She couldn't have done anything wrong because Kara had been just as active a participant in that kiss as she had been.

Cat had stubbornly refused to indulge in the relief that washed over her when Kara had gestured that she was listening to an earpiece.

Then there was more flirting, and kissing, and Kara was being ridiculous levels of sweet about Carter. The Kara was wearing her super suit, with that red cape that Cat just wanted to run her hands over. If asked she would swear blind that the grin Kara had flashed over her shoulder before take off and the flutter of her cape as she moved did absolutely nothing for her. In the privacy of her own mind however she had to admit it was quite the image to behold.

After Kara had left Cat had stayed, standing in place, for another fifteen minutes going over everything that had just happened. When she finally pulled herself together she closed the still open window and then found Kara's keys in a small bowl by the door so she could let herself out.

From there she headed to the office, where she was now, waiting for Carter to finish school, and Kara to finish doing whatever it took to save the day again today, with little else on her mind except the events that had led up to this moment.

Because Cat had been right. Kara, her Kara, was Supergirl.

Her Kara. Cat liked the sound of that. She knew of course that Kara was her own woman, that had her own responsibilities, her own priorities. Cat knew that now more than ever. That knowledge didn't change the fact that thinking of Kara as being at least a little bit hers, was enough to bring a smile to her face.

The door for Cat's private elevator began to slide open and a new thought struck Cat.

What would Carter think of Cat and Kara starting a relationship? That was what they'd done right? They had after all more or less admitted to liking one another, and there had been kissing, and flirting. It hadn't just been some one time deal brought on by high emotions?

"Mum! How did it go with Kara? Is she here?" Carter is throwing questions before he's even fully inside her office. He rounds her desk to give a hug hello before looking out into the bullpen, looking for signs of Kara's presence.

"She's not here yet. She had some-" Cat pauses for a moment . "-other responsibilities to handle before she could come in today. She'll be here as soon as she finishes up."

Carter's eyes widen with excitement.

"We were right, weren't we?" The question is directed at her but Carter has already turned his gaze to the muted newsfeeds playing behind her desk. He's searching for a headline about Supergirl, Cat realises. She almost kicks herself. She could have been doing that instead of replaying the past week over and over in her head again. Or rather instead of playing this morning over and over in her head again. Then again, thinking about Kara's soft lips had certainly made time fly.

One of the televisions on the right brings up an image of Supergirl and Cat almost puts her finger through her tablet screen to unmute it. Cat and Carter share a grin as the newscaster announces Kara's most recent victory. Apparently while Cat had been sitting in the office Kara had been chasing some alien around National City making sure he didn't eat anybody.

There are a few candid cellphone shots depicting Supergirl hauling the unconscious creature away into the back of a black van that looks like something straight out of a movie about secret government alien hunters, and then a few shots of her flying away, then the story is over.

Carter is practically vibrating with excitement next to her.

"She just finished saving the day, that means she'll be here soon right? Or do you think she'll make sure the alien gets to wherever those people with the van were going to take it first?"

More questions continue to stream out of the boys mouth. Does Kara also work at a secret military base? Would they have cool tech meant to find and fight aliens? Did she think Kara would be able to get him a tour? Now that Kara knew they knew, would she be willing to take Carter flying the next time she watched him. She would get to watch him again right? Could Kara come over and play Settlers of Catan sometime?

The last question in particular had made Cat smile. It wouldn't be a date exactly, not with Carter there, but it was something they would be able to do together, away from the office. A lazy day with her baby, and her Kara, playing board games and eating takeout. Yeah, that sounded kinda perfect really.

Answering or attempting to answer, led to multiple conversations that always circled back to how Kara should spend more time with them. Cat didn't tell Carter about the new development in her and Kara's relationship as they sat there, planning game nights and days out. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was just she didn't know if she should. She and Kara had kissed a couple of times, and while they had established a rule about when Kara could address her as Cat, they hadn't specified that it was solely because of romantic reasons. It had been an emotionally charged situation. Kara was a beautiful young woman who probably had plenty of potential partners just out there waiting. Partners that didn't already have a child, partners that weren't her demanding boss, partners that were her age. The short kisses they had shared may just have been sought out of a need for comfort for Kara. To tell Carter she was dating Supergirl now and then for the girl to put their relationship status as nothing more than good friends could cause some very traumatic misunderstandings. And not just traumatic to Carter.

End of business day arrived and floor outside Cat's office slowly cleared out until it was she and Carter. Work continued on other floors of the building of course, Catco was a media giant, there was always something going on. Here on Cat's floor however it was quiet.

Which was why when the employee elevator dings Carter leaps from his seat mid sentence, expecting Kara to have arrived. Instead a vaguely familiar muscled man, in a cheap suit that screams government drone walks out followed by a brunette woman, in a slightly nicer, but still clearly government fashion pant suit.

Carter stops by Kara's desk, looking back at Cat with a confused expression. Without taking her eyes off of the two people approaching Cat steps up, half shielding her son from view. The pair appeared to too caught up in an argument to notice that Cat and Carter were watching them. An argument might be the wrong descriptor, Cat thought as she regarded them. From the body language of the woman, she is trying to convince him of something. From the body language of the man, she is being ignored. To drive the point home the man even begins talking to Cat now that he's closer.

"Miss Grant. Hank Henshaw, FBI, I was the lead investigator when you were attacked by Leslie Willis." He flashes an ID badge before continuing. "I'm here to talk to you about an employee, or rather a former employee." Thinking back Cat realises that he does appear to be the agent that had been in charge of those flatfoots stomping through her office while she was trying get the Leslie situation sorted.

Following that line of thought Cat decided, If he was involved in a case as strange as Leslie's then it makes sense that he's here to ask about Kara or rather, ask about Supergirl. The only question is does he know Kara's identity or is he searching for clues?

"A former employee? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. I must have fired enough people to staff a new Mcdonald's franchise this week."

Cat Grant is loathe to play dumb, but if jumping straight to talking about Kara risks Kara's identity or her own safety, it's a no brainer.

"I think we both know which of your former employees I'm talking about Miss Grant, your assistant, Kara Danvers" Henshaw says, fixing her with an even stare, daring her to deny it. Cat meets his gaze squarely.

"You mean my current assistant? There was some confusion surrounding her brief departure but that was cleared up earlier today, she'll be resuming her work from tomorrow morning." The woman, whom Cat can only assume is a female agent looks a little amused by the announcement. Henshaw remains impassive. "Is there a reason you're asking about her?"

From the way Henshaw clenches his jaw Cat is inclined to believe he hadn't quite planned this far into the conversation.

"Miss Grant I am aware that you and your son know of Miss Danvers identity."

Cat tilts her head to the side slightly trying to determine her next best move. He just made a risky call. If he's in with Supergirl then he should know about the trick Kara pulled to try and convince Cat she wasn't Supergirl, in which case, if Cat hadn't already figured it out and had it confirmed, she would have been alerted to something fishy going on. If he isn't and he's just fishing then he's left himself wide open to be shut down. Not to mention severely underestimated Cat's intelligence, thinking she would fall for such easy bait.

Before Cat can formulate an appropriate response the elevator dings again.

This time it really is Kara. Dressed like any other day at the office, glasses firmly in place, and a cardboard cup holder with three to-go cups. She's smiling but it becomes a look of wary confusion as she takes in the number of people in the room.

"Hank, Alex, what are you guys doing here? And how did you get here before me? I only stopped to get some clothes and some coffees. Well hot chocolate for Carter."

Alex must be the woman Cat ponders. Wasn't that the name of Kara's sister? The over protective woman Kara had spoken off multiple times? That would be a reasonable explanation as to why she had appeared to have been arguing with the man beside her.

"Nothing, we were just leaving" Alex says, looking pointedly at Henshaw. Once again he ignores her.

"The real question Miss Danvers, is what are _you_ doing here? I thought I had been quite clear, you were to leave Catco. I also thought I'd been quite clear about the fact that Cat Grant would not be told about your identity." His stance, the way he draws himself up to look down on Kara, gives him the bearing of a commanding officer. His tone however comes across as a stern paternal figure. Cat's gaze cuts to Kara who is now standing beside her. She's expecting to see Kara the assistant. A young girl fiddling with her glasses shrinking in on herself.

Instead she sees Supergirl in her assistants clothing, her back straight, her eyes meeting Henshaw's, clearly unimpressed at being talked down to.

"I never had to tell Cat my identity. She figured it out for herself, and the only person she shared that information with, was me" Kara replies, her tone even but heavy with underlying confidence. "The primary reason I stopped working at Catco was because it meant risking exposure. That risk has been removed, so I'm back."

"That may be the case in your eyes, but in the eyes of the DEO your primary reason for leaving Catco should have been that it was interfering with your responsibilities as a hero" Henshaw counter folding his arms across his broad chest. "In the week that you have been away from Catco you have stopped twice the number of incidents you have in previous weeks, saved twice the number of lives. It is better for you as a hero to stay away from Catco."

He has a point. Cat can acknowledge that at least, because she had been ready to fire Kara for the same reason when the girl had been denying being Supergirl. How many lives could Kara be out saving instead of rearranging Cat's therapy appointments because her mother had shown up or canceled abruptly?

"Just because it's better for Supergirl, doesn't mean it's better for Kara" Alex states, firmly cutting into the conversation before Kara can reply herself. "She's been living off takeout and sleeping on her couch for the past week, cut off from all the people she cares about. I'm pretty sure she even forgot to shower."

"Alex!" In an instant Kara goes from confident young woman to mortified younger sister as she sneaks a quick look at Cat. Cat just smirks an eyebrow raised.

"Hey I'm trying to help you here" Alex says, as Kara shields her face with her free hand and shakes her head. "The point is you were depressed and eventually that would start having a negative effect on your work as Supergirl. Maybe you aren't quite reaching your full potential as a hero when you're working at Catco, but you seem a lot less likely to burn yourself out that way. Though we are going to have to find a better way to balance the two better than you were before this."

"I was doing fine before this" Kara protests. The way she fiddles with her glasses after saying so suggests that she's not as certain in that assessment as she might want others to believe.

Choosing to forget about Henshaw's ridiculous idea that Kara should give up Catco completely Cat examines what Alex had just said. It would certainly be better for Kara if she could keep working at Catco. The girl had admitted herself on several occasions that working at Catco kept her grounded. However being Cat's assistant had hampered her ability to come and go as freely as she needed in order to save people. A big part of this had been because she had to try and explain her absences to Cat. Now that Cat knew her identity she wouldn't need to hear excuses, a simple I have to go would be more than enough, but that would still raise issues as to how it looked to other people around the office. And mean then there was a matter of how much time Kara would need to spend trying to catch up on the work she had missed while she had been saving a kitten from a tree.

"Kara, my son ended up on a train being targeted by a mad bomber because you were trying to juggle being a hero, and my assistant, and looking after Carter" Cat says slowly. At Kara's betrayed pout she quickly continues. "Which is partially my fault, I should have just not gone to the award show, even if I didn't know I wasn't just adding to your assistant duties. What I'm saying is discussing a better way to help you juggle things is a good idea."

This gets her a curious look from Alex, no doubt she's heard stories about how horrible a boss Cat can be, but then she smiles and gives the slightest incline of her head in approval.

"What if you gave Kara an intern?" Cat spins around quickly to face Carter. He had been so quiet she had almost forgotten he was there.

She's surprised he's spoken up with these strangers around.

"Don't be ridiculous" Henshaw says turning his iron gaze onto Carter. Carter immediately withdraws into himself. The way his hand fiddles with his sleeve tells Cat he has a rebuttal, but he's not going to share it while Henshaw is glaring at him. "Hiring an intern would result in another person potentially uncovering Kara's identity. There are already far too many people, it's only a matter of time before someone who isn't willing to keep quiet finds out."

Cat is ready to unleash all of her fury on this man who dares to come into her company and make her son feel small, out of the corner of her eye she can see the way Kara has tensed ready for conflict. Yet it's Alex that comes to Carter's defense first.

"The idea could work quite well actually, if we use a DEO agent instead of an actual intern." She flashes a small smile at Carter who is looking at her wide eyed. "That way they would already know who Kara was and wouldn't need to be fed excuses when Kara had to leave. There would be someone to pick up the work Kara had to leave behind, and if anyone asked Kara just assigned them the task while she went off to handle something more important for Miss Grant."

On paper is sounds like a good plan. Cat is sure that somewhere in practice it would have some flaws, but for the short term it could be quite effective.

Henshaw's jaw is clenching again. Cat can't resist the glee that comes from knowing the man is uncomfortable.

"You get a month to prove to me this can work, Agent Danvers you'll be responsible for choosing an intern" Henshaw says, dropping his arms from where they had remained when he had folded them earlier. "But if even one more person finds out about your identity, or you fail in your duties as Supergirl because you got too distracted by things here then I'm pulling the plug on it. Understood?"

"You do remember I don't actually work for the DEO right" Kara asks smiling slightly. He just glares at her and she raises the hand not holding the coffees in surrender.

Without another word he strides to the elevator.

"I'd better go with him, start sifting through personnel files" Alex says with a slight smirk. "I'll swing by tomorrow with a list of candidates."

"Thanks sis." Kara punctuates her gratitude with a hug. When she's been released she turns to face Cat.

"I expect you to look after my little sister while she's here Miss Grant." There's something knowing in her eyes as she stares at Cat waiting for a response. Cat wonders if Kara told her sister about what had occurred between them earlier in the day. Her first instinct is to make some blasé comment about how she's been looking after Kara already but she tamps it down. Alex is someone important to Kara, it would be troublesome in the long run to intentionally get on her bad side this early on.

"Of course." Is the answer she finally settles on, because she can't think what else to say. Alex nods seriously and then turns her attention to Carter.

"And it was nice meeting you Carter, Kara wasn't kidding when she said you were a bright kid. I'll see you around sometime." Carter doesn't do more than offer up a shy smile but that seems to be enough for the woman who grins back at him affably.

There is a cough from over by the elevator. Henshaw is standing there pretending not to be waiting. The grin the brunette is wearing settles into something more like a smirk but she joins him in the elevator without another word.

"I am so sorry about those two, especially Hank, I had no idea they were going to be coming here, if I had then I would have skipped getting the drinks, oh and now the drinks are cold, hang on a second."

Cat does have a chance to respond to the whirlwind of babbling that exits Kara's mouth the moment the elevator doors slide shut, before Kara has taken off her glasses and lasered their drinks.

"There, they should be nice and hot again now, careful not to burn yourselves ok?" She passes Carter his hot chocolate which he takes basically bouncing in place after the casual display of super powers. Cat takes her own latte mechanically still wrapping her mind around what she just witnessed.

"How often do you heat up my coffee like that" she asks looking from the drink in her hand to the girl replacing her glasses.

"Not that often otherwise someone might see, but it beats the microwave, or trying to fly to the coffee shop and back in time without someone noticing" Kara says with a shrug. "It's not like it makes your coffee radioactive or anything that's what you're worried about." Cat shakes her head and brings the hot drink to her lips. It's probably hotter than it was when it was first made, hot the way Cat likes it. She smiles and without really thinking about it holds out her hand for Kara, similarly to what she'd done at the apartment that morning.

Kara takes it for a moment before opting to step closer and slip her arm around Cat's waist instead. It dawns on Cat that maybe they shouldn't be showing affection like this in front of Carter before having a serious discussion about the new nature of their relationship. She's about to step away Carter traps her in place by stepping up to cuddle into her other side.

"Hey Kara, you're okay with staying right" he asks timidly. "You're sure you wouldn't rather be saving people and doing hero stuff instead?"

Putting her drink on nearby desk Kara reaches across Cat to put her hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Carter if this past week has proven anything to me it's that I'd much sooner give up being Supergirl than give up working here at Catco, where I get to see you and your mum" Kara says, making sure to look Carter right in the eye. "And besides where would I be without my best helper?" Cat is confused for a second, but Carter's whole face lights up with a smile, and she remembers the way he had gushed about Supergirl asking for his help on the train.

It still surprises Cat somewhat when Carter initiate a three way hug. She's so used to him only turning to her for such contact, but then the way he'd spoken of her last night, he'd made it quite clear he had been taken with Kara even before he'd figured out she was Supergirl. Standing there in the arms of the two people she cares for the most Cat knows she's probably grinning like an idiot, but she can't bring herself to care. They stand like that for a few moments before Carter leans back to look at both of them.

"Hey Kara if you don't have to save the world this weekend do you wanna come hang out with me and mum? We could play Settlers of Catan, and have another Nerf battle, and, and maybe you could take me flying?" His voice kind of trails off as he finishes, trying to sound aloof even though the idea clearly excites him. Cat suppresses a smirk before looking to Kara, waiting for her response.

Kara is already looking at her, as if asking if it's ok for her to say yes. Cat nods just slightly and Kara smiles that smile that could probably power National City for a year.

"I think that sounds kinda perfect. Just make sure you have a heavy jacket for when we go flying, it can get pretty cold up there for humans." Carter nods like a bobble head, no longer able to hold in his excitement at the prospect.

Kinda perfect huh? Maybe they are on the same page afterall.

"How about we get out of here and the two of you can plan our weekend over some food" Cat suggests warmly. The enthusiastic responses she gets from the pair is enough to make her chuckle.

As they pile into the private elevator, Carter and Kara chattering about Settler of Catan strategies and Cat listening with a contented smirk, Cat can't help but think she could get used to ending her days at the office like this.


End file.
